Russian Breeze
by Dark Bia
Summary: Shun finds himself thinking about a certain Swan and wishing his life was a different story. HyogaXShun, very mild.


So here's a brief one shot of Shun and Hyoga. Nothing that exciting but I wanted to post this little scene I had playing through my head up for some of you to enjoy. There is a vague chance I'll add a second chapter to this. More likely than not won't. We'll just have to see lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the characters.

* * *

**Russian Breeze**

The moon was full high above me in the starry sky. We had finally defeated the Holy Father and sanctuary after months of fighting. I could feel it in my bones that despite defeating one enemy another one would soon follow. That was the life of Athena and her Saints. I wish it could be different.

A cold breeze blew hard against my face, Cygnus was somewhere training in the dark. Only he could make it so cold on a calm night like this. Sigh. The hardest thing about being in between enemies was dealing with times like this. My mind was free to be distracted by the things my life lacked. I'd always end up thinking the same thing. Something I really shouldn't be.

I wish Hyoga were beside me to shield me from the coldness. Sigh. People I couldn't have. For far more than one simple reason. If it had just been that we were both guys, we could have made that work. But it was more, we were both Saints of Athena sworn to give our lives to protector her and more important than that my feelings were a one way street.

I'd look at him and want so much, he'd catch me gazing at him sometimes, I can only imagine what he would think of the glassy look in my eyes. Never once had I caught him return that. No indication that my feelings were acknowledge or returned. The cold breeze shifted suddenly.

"Hey Shun what are you doing out here?"

I turned around just as Hyoga jumped down from the roof as graceful as the swan that he was. He wore his new cloth still resonating with his Cosmos. The sight was so startling I was truly breathless for a moment. We stood together now on a balcony, did it just seem to drop a few degrees?

"Enjoying some peace and quiet. What about you?"

He walked over to the railing and leaned against it. "As much as I love having a break, trying out this reconstructed cloth is amazing." A grin crossed his face as he clenched and unclenched his fist a few times as if to prove his point.

I smiled at him, "I'm glad to hear you're enjoying both while it lasts." I pulled back from the railing and wrapped my arms around myself. Having Hyoga so close was making me cold on more than one level. His warm touch was so close and so far, his soft words and loving smiles were stakes of ice straight to my heart because they never held as much meaning as I prayer for.

"Since things are so calm what do you want to do Shun?"

I'd really love to run away from all this fighting with you while we have a chance... "To be honest I don't know what to do."

"C'mon Shun I know you don't like fighting. If you could do anything right now what would you do?" He smiled at me in that wonderful way that made my heart flutter in my chest. I couldn't stop myself from looking at him in that terrible way of mine. There was no way he couldn't have noticed, and for a brief few seconds I didn't care. I was just happy to be near him and not be worrying for everyone's lives.

"Shun?"

I snapped back to attention, I hadn't noticed he had said anything. "I'm sorry what was that?" Hyoga grinned at me before his face became slightly more serious.

"I asked if you wanted to go in because you're shivering."

I was in fact shivering frantically, my hand held tight around my bare arms. I didn't care though, I didn't want to leave this place or this person. I could tough out a little cold for this. Being with him was worth it.

"No I'm fine, I'm enjoying being outside too much. Beside I am a Saint I can tough out a little cold."

Silence fell between us unexpectedly. I tried to see his face, his blue eyes were stormy. Hyoga looked away from me off into the distance of the woods beyond the Mansion. "Whats wrong?"

He remained silent for a another minute. I started to worry, I broke some of the distance between us and put my hand on his arm. He turned to me startled and I pulled away.

"You know Shun you don't have to do stuff to prove your worth as a Saint. We all know you're just as strong as the rest of us."

He couldn't understand there was so much more to it than that. "I know, but theres more to it than that."

"Like?"

Like I'm possibly in love with a guy and I'm probably the most feminine Saint minus the actual females. So I have to prove myself as a man every fight I walk into. Like maybe one day my brother will stop having to worry about me if I toughen up. Maybe one day if I proven to me I'm as tough you you'll love me like I love you.

"Don't worry about it Hyoga. I appreciate you caring but it's really no big deal." I forced a smile, as another wave of shivers shook my body despite how hard I tried to stop it. So much for toughing it out. It seemed like it just kept getting colder out here no matter how much I tried to fight it.

Hyoga closed the distance between our bodies and pulled me into his chest. The movement shocked me. I was immediately consumed by his warmth with arms wrapped around me. I was dizzy with the closeness of him. Everything about him overwhelmed me, his smell, his warmth, his gorgeous body pushed up against mine.

"Hyoga?"

"You don't always have to be tough Shun. You're allowed to be human sometimes."

I didn't know what he meant. All I knew was I was loving being so close to him, guarded against the cold winds. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my own arms around his waist and burrowing my head against his shoulder. He smelled just as good as he always did, it was intoxicating.

"Thank you."

He pulled me impossibly closer, "I'm so sorry for doing this to you." I held him tighter in response more confused than before. He hadn't done a single thing bad to me that I could remember. Come to think of it he had never once intentionally done anything bad to me.

"Theres no reason for you to be sorry."

"Yes there is," his voice was strained. He released me slightly, holding me now with one arm. His hand was soft as he pulled my head up to face him. I had to look up to see his eyes. "I see the way you look at me. I know what you feel, this whole time I've kept you at an arms length. Please forgive me."

I looked up at him, lost in his crystal blue eyes. They were pleading for something. We were so close I couldn't think straight. "I'll always forgive you."

His hand trailed under my chin as he ran his thumb across my lips and down my jaw line. I knew what was going to happen. When he closed the last bit of distance between us and our lips touched, I thought I was going to pass out. Our eyes locked with a burning passion. Our kiss intensified. It was everything I had dreamed of all this time. I wanted more so much more. Had he really meant all the things he said?

He pulled away just enough for us to breath, our foreheads resting against each other. "Hyoga I don't understand. After all this time..." His arms tightened around me again. I was drowning in his very essences.

"I almost lost you," his voice was so distraught, it pained my insides. "At sanctuary you almost gave your life for mine. Up until then I didn't realized how much you cared, or how much I dreaded losing you. I can't lose you."

"You won't I promise." I truly intended to keep that promise for as long as possible given the possible consequences of my profession. Another cold breeze shook my body and I shivered against Hyoga. Where had this coldness come from?

"Sorry that's my fault, sometimes when I'm around you it's easier to deal when it's cold."

I should have known it had been him this whole time I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but I wasn't questioning or complaining. I just snuggled into his chest losing myself in him as much as I possibly could. Then suddenly he lifted me in his arms, holding me close to his chest. My head was spinning with his simple intimate actions.

"C'mon we better go in before I freeze you to death."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burrowing my face into his neck. I was always amazed at how hot his touch could be when the world was so cold around us. I wasn't sure where the night would lead us. At that moment in Hyoga's arms, a place I before could only dream about before, I would let him carry me to the ends of the earth.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Now you should review :D  
Again I say though I may or may not add on to this sorry!


End file.
